


Complications

by Rita_Estrazda



Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Estrazda/pseuds/Rita_Estrazda
Summary: War is never simple, Okera Vekra tries her best to keep control of a spiraling situation as an extraction mission goes hot.
Series: The stories of Okera Vekra [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659139





	Complications

###  **_13:10:17_ **

High trees and thick undergrowth meant poor visibility and a certain tension to the troopers that made their way through it. Akul company in full disruptive pattern moving to attack a separatist position, they had deployed rapidly to assist the 18th Strike Battalion when they came into much harder contact than expected. What didn’t help the situation was the separatist garrison were also using blue blaster bolts. Okera took a knee watching ahead. She had placed herself with first platoon, traditionally a company captain would stay behind the lines however, Akul company was anything but traditional. Still, she had herself behind the platoon, giving her space between any combat. Unlike Aayla and Bly who often took...

A blue bolt snapped past. ‘Well nevermind’   
“Shots coming in bearing zero four eight. No eyes” Getting herself prone, waiting for more shots to come in before firing her shots down bearing.    
_ “This is 18th Actual, we have eyes on a scouting group. Engaging” _ Okera started directing her troopers into defensive positions digging in and engaging.   
“18th this is Akul, we have our problems; coming under fire from unknown hostels.” Standing and rushing to cover, placing herself with one of the squads. “Hold on can we confirm we aren’t firing on each other. 18th cease-fire. Over. Company hold fire, hold fire!” A slight pause, a moment for the fire to stop. Blue bolts continued to come in.   
_ “Fire is still coming in.”  _ Okera gave the signal to open up again.   
“I think they’re between us from the looks of it” Shouldering her blaster and continuing to open fire, keeping low as the bolts got closer.    
_ “Our Jedi is moving to flank” _ That was good, once the Jedi moved in Akul could push.

The two squads continued to fire and move, suppressing down the line of bearing. Okera trusted her echolocation to close in on where the shots were coming from, getting a good line of bearing and trusting in her HUD to ensure they weren’t firing on friendlies. The Jedi knight charging through the bush didn’t have such a tool, trusting in the force to guide him towards the source of the fire. He leapt into a tree and then jumped down on a target. Sabre sheathing as he spotted the painted Togruta reloading her DC-15. Okera Turned to the sound, a figure jumping down at her with a hissing lightsaber. A screech of fear as she moved on reflex. Her fist slamming hard and fast. Blood exploded from the Jedi’s nose as he went down cold.    
“Oh Fuck!” Freezing in place for a moment realizing her mistake.   
_ “Ceasefire, Opfor is on the run. Break have you seen our commander. We think he’s gotten lost.” _ Okera looked over to the sergeant next to her.   
“Uhhhh fuck.” The sergeant shaking his head and going for his com.   
“Yeah, this is Akul 1-2-actual. Your Jedi decided to charge full force into a Togruta fist. He lost. Over” Patting Okera on the shoulder as she tried to hide her face in her hands. “You get to carry him back sir.”

###  **_5 days later_ **

Aayla approached Okera, trying to keep herself calm and hide her nervousness.    
“Okera?” The Togruta perked up, making her excuses to her lieutenants before turning towards her. Whenever the Twi'lek used her first name she knew it was casual.   
“How can I be off assistance Aayla?” A smile, gentle flicks of her lekku, the use of her name a show of ease.   
“I have… questions. Things that I’d like your opinion on.” Hesitation, nervousness, a hint of fear. What did she have to fear? How Okera would respond, or how close she was to the Togruta.   
“Hmmm follow up question. Do you want my honest opinion as a friend? Or do you need my professional opinion as your subordinate?” Aayla shook her head and smiled back at Okera.   
“As a trusted friend Okera. It might take a while.” Nodding, lekku moving showing her emotions with the words.    
“Perfect. Let’s get a coffee and snacks then head to your room and lock the door.” Aayla couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement of the Togruta.    
“If I didn’t know you better Okera I’d say you were trying to seduce me”    
“Mmmmm maybe later. Come on then let’s get going”

Okera sat down in the corner against the bed and the wall, getting herself comfortable as Aayla came in to join her.   
“So what troubles the great Knight Aayla Secura?” Taking the coffee as the Twi’lek sat opposite her.   
“I have a few questions that have been dwelling on my mind since Geonosis. Asking another of the order will only give me a biased answer. Any of the other troopers will answer to me as their general. You though… well”   
“I will be honest with you even if it hurts. We’ve known each other for… eight years.”   
“And I consider you my friend Okera. Someone I can trust, one I can share secrets with among other things.” Okera smiled her lekku dancing with happiness.    
“Then begin when you are ready, let us talk as friends.” Aayla nodding and taking a deep breath.    
“Should the Jedi have gotten involved in this war?” Okera barely gave a pause.   
“Goddess no. You were supposed to be the peacekeepers of the galaxy and you’ve plunged us into galactic war. Comments on Master Windu aside, none of you are military trained or have any experience commanding large units. Frankly, you don’t know what you’re doing”   
“Well… yeah you are right. We know nothing about leading armies. To be fair you have more experience than me. You actually went to training for this.”   
“And yet I am only a captain. Even then I’m very young and inexperienced for my rank and I will not deny that. Given that though I got much more experience than any Jedi in terms of leading a troop. What else?” 

Taking a pause and sipping coffee, Aayla pondered her next question. Okera settling back and repositioning herself, happy to just be comfortable and warm.   
“How do you feel about the clones?” Looking up again into the deep blue eyes of the Togruta.    
“Exceptional soldiers. However, they have no choice in this war. They are forced to fight and have no real consent to the matter. Another issue is well, they follow orders.” Aayla tilted her head, lekku tweaking confused.   
“And that’s a problem because?” Leaning closer.   
“Whilst they aren’t as dumb as droids following orders to the letter. They will follow orders given by a superior officer. The issue is if that order is an unlawful one. I not only can deny them, but I am also required to. Troopers may not be able to. Additionally at the top of that chain is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Technically he can override any and all orders. Which may cause problems when the Chancellor does something ill-advised”   
“I don’t quite see how that last one can come about.”   
“Well, he’s a senator. He doesn’t know how the military works and it is possible for him to veto an order which another may convince him is bad. Give an order in support of a group which is ill-advised.” Aayla shrugged and signed ‘fair’ with her lekku. “Additionally. What if he isn't at the top of the chain?”   
“I don’t follow?”    
“Follow orders without question. The highest-ranking order. We are dealing with an army of millions of soldiers, genetically engineered to be the best. This includes conditioning and training. We don’t know who made them, we aren’t allowed to look into it. No one can guarantee that there isn’t someone who has full control over them”   
“Oh goddess. No that can’t be right surely the council looked into it.”   
“Have they? Or has the order just taken this army without considering the ethics of those who make it? Nor investigating who  _ actually _ commissioned them. What specifications, and what contingencies someone might have on them. The war will cause stress and fractures among the Republic. Fuck it’s already caused enough problems with the order. Every single Jedi that has decided to uphold the ideals of the order and keep balance by joining the separatist. They’ve been outcast, labelled as traitors and abandoned. Your shadow operators, even your own master, are forgotten. It is my responsibility as a special operations captain to prepare for the worst. It is my responsibility as your friend to look out for you. I can not fully trust the troopers, even though I march with them behind my back every day.”

Aayla sat quietly, Okera hadn’t even realised they had stood up adding to the energy of her statement. The silence was interrupted by the beeping of Okera’s datapad, she taps the answer button putting it against her montral.   
“This is Okera.” Finishing her coffee.   
_ “Captain, sorry to disturb you and the general but we got a distress call from Commander Nudun” _ _   
_ “And you need me because?”   
_ “This is going to be full black ops. Technically the planet is neutral but upon discovering the Jedi, has ordered their execution. We need you to get a team together and head down”  _ Aayla could read the emotion through Okera, the way she moved and her quirks as she listened.   
“I’ll get a team together as quickly as possible. Get us within the SOI off the local star and I can get a nu class down there. Sorry, Aayla gotta go save your kin. Think about what I’ve said.”   
“Good hunting Okera”   
“And force be with you Aayla.” Opening the door and sprinting off towards the Venator’s crew quarters.

###  **_13:10:22_ **

The Jedi sprinting down the street, a speeder in close pursuit firing towards them, sabre bouncing shots away from them. The extraction point was compromised, her padawan missing having been split off in a different direction. Taking a turn and coming to a stop as she looked at the dead-end in front of her, nowhere to go. Turning they sheathed their blade as four separatist troopers rounded the corner with a B2 droid in tow. A subtle pop, the troopers looking in surprise before an explosion erupted behind them. The droid stumbled and raised its cannon for the Jedi. Two shots slamming into it, droid crumpling to the ground. The Jedi looked around, spotting a figure descending from the rooftop across the street.    
“Blue dawn. My name is Captain Okera Vekra, Grand army of the republic. We are here to get you out.” The Togruta moved forward quickly, ensuring she wasn’t exposed longer than she needed to be.   
“Knight Jyroes Nudun, have you found my padawan.” Okera backing up blaster raised and watching the street.   
“The young human man yeah. He’s with the rest of my squad.” The Jedi watched her unsure.   
“Why is the republic here? This planet is not involved in the war!”   
“Firstly, officially no we’re not. Secondly, they’re trying to kill you and we’re getting you out so less complaining and let’s move”

Reluctantly the Jedi started to follow as the Togruta took off. Moving quickly across the street and away from any other pursuing forces. Twisting and turning through back streets until the sound of sirens were further back.    
“Okay this way, the safe house is down this road. Go in through the back and then wait for the rest” Opening the door, checking the road and closing behind the pair of them. Inside were two clone troopers, one on guard and one manning the radio equipment.    
“Welcome back Captain. General.” Okera nodded to the trooper moving over to the radio operator.   
“General? I’m no general, I am a Jedi, we are not leaders of armies.” Glancing back over her shoulder the Togruta looked surprised.   
“Wait they haven’t told you? When did the order last contact you?”   
“My last contact was almost three months ago, why?”   
“The republic has been at war since 21:5, the Jedi order became the commanding generals of the Grand army of the republic.” The knight looked even more surprised as the conversation went on, she was however unable to answer any questions as the door burst open and a trooper stumbled in. Grabbing their arm, and stumbling forward, there was blood, lots of blood.

Okera sprung into action, moving towards the trooper and ripping the medical bag off her belt, directing him to the middle of the room.   
“Chris get me the trauma kit. Tech where is the rest of my team” Pulling out the shears and cutting off the strapping of the damaged plating, Zonea groaning in pain and ripping off her helmet.    
“Fuckers got slugs. What is this shit we’re issued with?” A scream of pain as the tourniquet was strapped tight.    
“The extremity plate is rated level two ballistic, so shrapnel. But level three blaster which isn’t terrible”   
“Actually independent testing has shown that the armour has several weak spots which means it can’t meet the armour rating the Kaminoans claim. Hence the phase two will-”   
“Tech I love your input but please where is the rest of my team?” Chris rushing back with the trauma kit, Okera’s hands already covered in blood. Wound cleaned with saline, entrance and exit. The pair stemming the bleeding with bacta, bandages and gauze. Okera noted in retrospect she didn't need any of the equipment in the trauma kit but she hated to not have it least it was required.   
“Alright slowly let the pressure off on the tourniquet.” Okera ignored the Jedi moving around behind them more focused on the medical injury.

It took them less than five minutes to bind and tend the wound. Considering the pair wasn’t under fire it was good practice.    
“So why has the order kept us in the dark? We didn’t know anything until we started being attacked and we’ve been on the run since.”   
“Honestly I wish I knew, the order has failed not only its shadow operatives but also diplomats.” Okera shaking her head quickly cleaning up the equipment and stowing away her PAK.    
“Captain, I’ve got their position. They aren’t responding to the radio but the probe just went overhead and we got them on the positioning.” Tech turning around, Okera moving over quickly and looking at the map.    
“Upload that to our HUD, Zonea stay here with Knight Nudun and fill her in on what she’s missed. Chris, come with me, we need to move double time.” Grabbing and preparing her rifle, Chriss placing his helmet on and following behind.   
“On your six, sir” 

The door opened and closed quickly, two troopers sprinting down the backstreets trying to get to their companions. The sounds of shooting getting louder as they closed in. Okera running full sprint up to a wall, kicking off the dumpster and grabbing onto the ledge climbing up onto the roof. The radio from Chriss cut out suddenly, not the sudden of coming off the push to talk but the sudden of nothing. Radio jammer, that made things harder. She continued with the plan going prone on the rooftop as soon as she was in position. Two republic troopers were huddled in cover with the young Jedi blaster shots being bounced away. There was however the issue of the slugthrower, wherever that was. That was the most risk both to her team and the young Jedi. The attacking force was using security vehicles as cover, though they weren’t doing well all things considered taking casualties. Chriss came in on the flank and started shooting into the side of the security forces aiming to wound.

With the addition of two more shooters, the security forces gave up. Throwing down their weapons and raising their hands in surrender. The troopers and young Jedi moved out from cover, running towards Chriss as he held cover and they pulled out down the alley. Okera simply blended back into the rooftop and continued to move back towards the safe. Jumping down from a low roof tucking into a roll, continuing to sprint to get back with her team.    
_ “Captain Vekra come in, over” _ Finally out of range of the radio blocker.   
“This is Vekra, Send it, over” Ducking down a side alley and slowing her pace getting closer to safety.   
_ “Oh am I glad to hear back from you. We just got a contact from the rest of the squad, they’re making their way back to the safehouse. Break, We are planning to ditch and move to secondary how copy, over” _   
“Good copy will be there soon, Vekra Out”

The problem with shadow ops is the uncertainty and risk with it. In an open battle, you have some idea what and when to do things. Deep behind enemy lines that became more complicated, Okera paced the room tossing up whether to completely run or not. The second safe house was closer to the ship and their escape, so they could reasonably leave now. However, the heat was still on so that carried a risk of getting stopped. Though if they stayed things could get worse for them, or their cover could get blown.   
“I can feel your stress from here Captain.” The Togruta glanced over at the Jedi, the pair meditating together and it was knight Nudun.   
“Well, we had to go hot so now I’m stuck with hard decisions that could kill us all. Do we leave now in high heat or wait for things to cool. Both have risks”   
“Well which one has the least risks”    
“If only it were that simple my life would be so much easier” Resting against a wall sighing. She was generally stuck on what to do.    
“Perhaps you should put your trust in the force.” The padawan suggested, Okera gave a polite smile to his inexperience.   
“I do, but the force is unbiased. It can help us as much as our opponent. Unfortunately, this comes down more to planning and the risk of the situation. If I am wrong, we get captured and possibly die. There is a bit of variability, things to consider and the fates being against us. If you’ll allow the simplification of terms, we need some luck.” Shrugging slightly.

It was a moment of silence as the troopers and generals thought things through. Finally, Okera made her decision.   
“We bug out. We go quick and get out of here.” Tilting her head lekku moving in thought. “Moving as groups we can get out and cover each other”   
“With you all the way sir” The troopers grabbing their rifles and donning their helmets.    
“If that is your choice captain then we will follow it” The knight nodded, her padawan readying up.   
“Then let’s go. Zonea at the tail with our padawan… that I realise I never got your name sorry.”   
“It’s Ellus”    
“Thank you. Ellus you cover Zonea. Knight Nudun taking point with Huxton and then I’ll take middle with Chris, Tech and Ace. Move out” Without another word they did, moving as one ane exiting the safe house.

Huxton was a good soldier, loyal and brave. If his captain wanted him on point with the Jedi then he was not going to question it. He kept pace guiding her as they moved through the streets. Then to a stairwell going up quickly to the rooftop streets. The city was absent of people and was filled with sirens in the distance and searchlights scanning. The captain made a good call. He kept moving, trusting his team, trusting the captain above all else. But the general… he didn’t know her but he was a good soldier and would follow her orders.    
“Huxton was it. Move up ahead a bit. The others are falling behind” That was on purpose, the team lagged behind the point group.    
“Yes sir” Finding cover and waiting. The Jedi held back and she waited for the others to join. Okera was first up over the rooftop, always first always brave.    
“HUXTON CONTACT!” The yell cutting through the still night. He turned, how did he miss that, a single man walking across the rooftops.    
“Master Vos?” And then the light sabre sprung to life, the green illuminating the night around him as slowly steadily he walked forward. 

Knight Nudun activated her blade, Okera pushed to cover across from Huxton. Both blasters at angles to the former Jedi.    
“Okera is that you? How long has it been my old friend?”    
“A while. I hold no ill will towards you Master Vos, the Jedi should be impartial. Your decision is your own. However, at this moment you are an enemy combatant. We are trying to get out of this city, so stand aside Quinlan.”   
“You know I can’t. You are equally my enemy at this moment and I am here to arrest you. Come quietly and your people will come to no harm. I am only here for the two Jedi accompanying you. The separatist will treat you fairly as prisoners of war.”   
“Then I see we are at an impasse. I made a promise to Aayla that I would return and I intend to keep that.”   
“My former padawan. Warrior of mist. You and she are quite close, I feel bad for taking one who loves her but this is war and I must do as I need” Then Okera slowly lowered her blaster, stowing it on her back. A sword coming out from behind her, a short sword.    
“Then a duel it is. Two Jedi and a Togrutan warrior.”   
“No” Knight Nudun protested, “Ellus take the troopers and make for the ship, you are not powerful enough to take on one such as Vos. You two captain, that’s an order.”   
“With respect, general, no. I have spared and beaten him before, I will stand”   
“Hmmm no Okera, I don’t think you will be helping her.”

Vos gave a smile and a gesture, Okera felt the flow of the force and lowered herself down waiting for something. Then she realized it wasn’t her that was being thrown, Huxton screamed as he was picked up and tossed through the air. The Togruta broke formation, sprinting fast to reach out as she lept, hitting the railing along the edge. She grabbed him with his left arm, right arm holding the cold wet metal. Lekku wrapped around to try as she felt something give. Her muscles straining, the wound from the Akul. Muscle ripped, as her arm was jerked with the full force of a falling eighty-kilo mass. Sinew and muscle tear, having yet to fully hear, an unnatural scream as she is pulled down.

Knight Nudun moved forward, blade ignited as Vos moved forward for the Togruta. The blue blade clashing against green, the former Jedi moving around and attacking quickly.   
“It’s interesting how we can let go of attachment. Okera over there, putting herself at risk and injury for a clone. The republics disposable trooper a slave army for you to push their agender of warmongering and cultural genocide which you happily follow.” The hiss and crash of sabre on sabre, dancing around in the soft rain.    
“You honestly believe the separatist to be the good side.”   
“We are Jedi, we are impartial and peacekeepers and yet the council has led us into war. Then dictated we have to fight for them.” Parrying, striking, moving around trying to get around each other. Blades clashing.

For the rest of the squad, the two duelling sabre wielders were between them and Okera. The Padawan was unsure, did he help his master or try to go for those in danger. He couldn’t see the clone Okera was holding and trying to pull up despite the pain, he couldn’t help. Master Vos was much more powerful so how could he help. The troopers had their blasters up, then Zonea pulled hers to level flicked to stun and opened up.   
“What are you doing?” The padawan pushed the blaster down as both Vos and Nudun had to block the shots.   
“Doesn’t matter if I miss. Spread out open up. Fire stun, disable them both.” They pushed up firing with stun shots prioritizing Vos, Nudun realised this trying to manoeuvre the other to be exposed. 

With a quick push of the force, they were thrown to the side, the troopers were now an annoyance. A quick push to disengage aiming the shot back hitting one of them before taking up form seven. A sith form moving and attacking aggressive, Ellus had enough of standing to the side. Charging in not to help Okera but filled with anger at the betrayal of the Jedi. He charged blade up reckless whilst Vos was blocking. He twisted Nudun, the Knights blade falling towards their padawan. A moment of panic as the young one tried to stop, moving into the range in their rush. The blade switched off and Vos took the opportunity slamming the hot light into the chest of the knight. The smell of burning flesh, the spike of pain and the scream as the air in her lungs burned. Vos didn’t stop forcing the padawan away with a swift kick to the head, their body sliding across the wet roof. The troopers opened up with lethal rounds, moving constantly so they couldn’t get the bolts back on them. Vos sighed and threw his blade at Okera as he dodged through the bolts. 

Okera tried to hold on, pain burning in her back and shoulder. Left-arm hooked over the bar of the railings. She could hold him but couldn’t pull. The battle happening behind her.   
“Captain, let me go” Huxton looked up, nothing for him to grab onto and several stories up. He saw the pain in the Togruta, the way she struggled to hold him.   
“I’m not letting go of anyone Hux!” Trying to pull up but screaming in pain, feeling like her shoulder would rip out her socket with eighty kilos hanging on the end. Deep down, she knew there was no other option but to let go. The rest of the troopers were too focused on the combat and the padawan. Hearing the scream she looked back watching the blade cut through the knight, then the padawan was thrown to the side.   
“Okera… Let me go, I’ll see you on the other side. Good hunting sister.” She was calm as the green blade spun towards her, along with blue bolts lighting up the sky. Her sword came out of its sheath with ease, letting go as she twisted and strick the sabre down to the roof. He didn’t even scream as he fell, looking up at the back of his captain as he plummeted to his doom.

“Face me you coward!” Her left arm hanging limp in pain, taking a sword fighter pose and facing off against Vos. “Single combat, shouldn’t be that hard for a sith to take on a Togruta girl” Quinlin Vos looked at her in a mix of admiration and pity. Wounded, having just lost one of her own, and bringing a sword against a lightsabre. Her troopers were moving with the padawan making their escape, she was alone untrained and well… she wasn’t even in a proper guard. He smiled then charged, the blade coming up as he closed to strike, hissing through the air. Okera was trained in the sword from when she was a child, something she kept practising through her formative years. What Quinlin didn’t know was the training she had done with other Jedi. They had their forms, Okera on a bet managed to drop a padawan in a spar using Togrutan styles. In secrecy she had been learning their style, teaching hers and sparing against Aayla. Quinlin, she knew had taken to learning form seven a very aggressive and generally sith form. Quick for the kill aggressive strikes, and the glaring hole of arrogance. Blood scattered through the air and onto the roof, fools guard.    
“I’m sorry, were you expecting an easy fight” Only then did she settle into a proper pose, a slice across the chest of the former Jedi and a look of shock from him. “I am a Togruta, Tunguma Keno.” Standing her ground and watching, waiting. He smiled and stood up straight.    
“Well, when I see my apprentice I’ll apologise for killing you Daughter of war.” Charging and striking, expecting to go through her metal blade. The sabre crashing against the beskar as Okera blocks and withdraws to strike again, forcing his block.

The Togruta smiled as she moved around, keeping mobile with strong strikes.   
“Did I not mention I am also Verd” She forced her blade through his block, hitting the end of his blade with hers near the hilt getting a leaver on the lightsabre and pushing it away before slashing across his arm.    
“Ah… you are Slava and that is all you’ll ever be!” Frustrated, he knew long combat would kill her but thrice she had got the advantage of surprise. He doubted her skills, her blade of beskar and there he was on the back foot. What he was not expecting was for her to drop the blade. He went to strike, before there was an echoing crack, feeling a pain in his shoulder, he missed the blaster she pulled.   
“I will never again be a slave Vos!” She spat backing off keeping the blaster levelled. Vos growled in anger, a gunship drowning it out followed by a hail of blue blaster fire forcing him to run, accompanied by the crack of whatever Okera had.    
“Good timing, I was running out of wildcards.” Holstering her pistol and grabbing her sword.   
“You could have taken him, Captain,” Zonea encouraged, “Lost his way a long time ago that one. I doubt General Secura will be happy to hear her former master has gone dark” A smile, the Togruta dropping to her knees as the adrenalin faded.    
“Captain!” The voice echoing into silence as she dropped to the roof, blood soaking through the back of her armour, “Shit. Get her and the knight onboard we need to get out of here!”

###  **_32 hours later_ **

“And is that your full report Captain Vekra?” The holo com flickering with Bly in his full armour. With a sigh, she shook her head and Lekku.   
“That is everything, for now, Marshal Commander. I shall have the full report once we are back with the fleet.” Shifting her left arm, the sling was uncomfortable as was the field stitches holding her together.   
“It wasn’t your fault you know?” Bly looked at her, she felt his eyes lock to hers.   
“Sir?” Lekku twitching.   
“You got torn up by an Akul. The medics patched you up and assessed you fit for duty. In full armour, we weigh upwards of eighty kilos, you being able to hold him as long as you did is commendable and if things were different you would have saved him. The wildcard of Vos, a former master need I remind you, was something we didn’t plan for. You did what you could. Now get back to us and rest up okay Captain.” She nodded solemnly as the call ended, looking up to the survivors and the two covered bodies with them.   
“We’ll be out of the jump in an hour or two ma’am. Get that arm fixed properly.”   
“Thank you Zonea… I need a drink.” Looking away from the padawan, sating in the corner silently.   
“I think we all do captain, strong ones too”


End file.
